This invention relates to biological waveform simulator devices. More particularly, it involves an interconnection system for such devices.
Various biological waveform simulators have been introduced into the marketplace for testing the operability of medical devices such as electrocardiogram and blood pressure monitors. Examples of such devices are disclosed and claimed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 882,357, entitled "Complex Analog Signal Generator", filed Mar. 1, 1978, (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,261) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 938,430, entitled "Electrocardiographic and Blood Pressure Waveform Simulator Device", filed Aug. 31, 1978, (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,386). These patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
These simulator devices have provided extremely satisfactory results and have enjoyed increasing popularity in the industry. In general, these devices generate substantially the same type of waveforms that would normally be supplied by a live patient or at least of sufficient quality to ascertain whether the sensing machine will work properly under normal operating conditions. The present invention is particularly concerned with an interconnection system such that the same cables and/or electrodes which are utilized for monitoring a live patient can also be plugged directly into the simulator device without further modification. This invention finds particular utility with Frank-type electrodes utilized in vectorcardiography.